Jus in Bello S3 Ep14
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Thanks to Bela, Henricksen gets to lock up his favorite fugitives again. Only this time, the bad guys aren't inside the cell.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Jus in Bello

They finally had a lead on Bela, after all this time. As they searched the hotel room everything looked typical of her behavior; expensive room, room service trays, wigs in the drawer. This was definitely her room. The phone started ringing on the bed and Dean cautiously picked it up, trying not to leave too many fingerprints.

"_Dean, sweetheart are you there?"_

He grimaced. "Where are you?"

"_Two states away by now."_

"Where?"

"_Where's our usual quippy banter? I miss it."_

"I want it back Bela, now."

"_What your little pistol? Sorry, I can't right now. What exactly is it you think I'm going to do with it?"_

"Take the only weapon we have against an army of demons and sell it to the highest bidder."

"_You know nothing about me."_

"I know I'm gonna stop you."

"_Tough words for a guy who can't find me."_

"Oh I'll find you. You know why? Because I have absolutely nothing better to do than to track you down."

"_That's where you're wrong. You're about to be quite occupied, do you really think I wouldn't take precautions?"_

Suddenly the door was busted in and several officers screamed at them with raised guns.

"On the ground, now!"

Kayla slowly moved to the ground.

Dean followed suit. "That bitch." Death, definitely death. It was the only thing suitable for Bela now.

As they were read their rights and put in handcuffs, another set of shoes entered the room. This pair was more expensive looking than the rest. They looked up to see Agent Henricksen.

"Hi guys." He smirked. "It's been awhile."

They sighed in unison. It was gonna be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

They were escorted to the local sheriff's office in five point restraints. Inside the department was the sheriff himself, one other officer and a lone receptionist that looked at them like they were the Anti-Christ. Henricksen must have told them some good stories. Dean nodded to the girl as they walked by.

"We're not the ones you should be afraid of Nancy." He read off her nametag.

Apparently they even cleared out the jail cell just for them, wasn't that special? They were starting to feel like real celebrities.

Dean sighed as the door clanked shut. "How are we gonna Houdini out of this one?"

"Good question."

"I call dibs when we catch up to Bela." Kayla noted.

"I'll hold her down for you."

"Not necessary."

Henricksen walked in and stood at the door, just looking at them for a minute before speaking.

"You want to know what I'm trying to decide?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't know, whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?"

It didn't phase him. "What to have for dinner tonight. Steak, or lobster. What the hell? Surf and turf. I got a lot to celebrate, I mean, after all, seeing you guys sitting here in chains…"

"You kinky son of a bitch, we don't swing that way."

"Now that's funny."

He wouldn't let him dig too much on his ego. "I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank, couldn't keep us in that jail."

"But I'm ready this time. Ready like a court order to keep you in a super max in Nevada until your trial. Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell so small that between you and me…probably unconstitutional."

"Good luck with that." Kayla scoffed.

"For the record, you could probably get off pretty easy if you played victim." She folded her arms and didn't look at him. "Happens all the time, girl brainwashed by the charm of some convict…gets roped into an addictive relationship."

She smirked. "Well you got the addictive part right."

"I hope you guys are enjoying your time together because after tonight, you won't see each other again. Come on Dean, where's that smug smile now?"

He shook his head. "You got the wrong guys."

"Right, 'cause you fight monsters." They looked up as the sound of a chopper filled the room. "Surf and turf time." He went back into the office.

Dean cleared his throat. "This is gonna be fine."

"Yeah." She agreed flatly.

Another man came through the door, shutting it behind him. They didn't recognize him. He approached the cell with a grin and put his hands on his hips.

"Gosh it's good to meet you guys. I'm Deputy Director Steven Groves. It's a real pleasure."

Dean stood up. "Wish we could say the same."

"I've waited a long time for you to come out of the woodwork." In a move no one saw coming, he pulled a silenced pistol and fired into the cell, first hitting Dean through the shoulder before Sam grabbed for the gun.

"Kayla!"

She ran over and wrestled the gun away as Sam held his hands through the bars; the man's eyes went black. "Shit."

But Sam didn't hesitate. He started rapidly reciting the exorcism in Latin but before he could finish, the demon gave in.

"Sorry I gotta cut this short, it's gonna be a long night." Black smoke streamed out of his mouth with a violent yell and his body collapsed motionless on the floor.

"Dean?" But before she could check him the officers and Henricksen stormed the door, barking orders. It didn't look good.

"Put the gun down!"

"They shot him!"

"No no!" Sam defended them quickly. "We didn't shoot him, here, please don't shoot." He slid the gun out of the cell. "Check the body, there's no blood, no bullet. We did _not_ shoot him."

"He shot me!" Dean snapped.

They checked the body and didn't find a wound to cause the death.

"Start talking or I shoot!" Henricksen demanded.

"He was possessed." Sam answered gently, not really expecting him to believe it.

"Possessed, right. Fire up the chopper, we're taking them out."

"Yeah, do that!"

They radioed the helicopter but didn't get an answer. Everyone who wasn't in handcuffs went to check out the situation and Kayla peeled his jacket back.

"That's a lot of blood."

"That's not comforting, patch me up."

"Kind of hard, I don't carry a first aid kit in my bra."

"Can I check?"

Sam dug through his pockets and pulled out some fast food napkins. "This is all I've got."

"It'll have to do for now." She put pressure on the wound and he hissed. "Don't be a baby."

"So what's the plan?" Henricksen's voiced came from outside the cell. "Kill everyone in the station and bust you two out?"

They looked at him blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your psycho friends out there, I'm talking about a bloodbath."

Dean grimaced. "I promise you, whoever is out there, is not here to help us."

Kayla released some of the pressure but kept her eyes on the wound. "You got that right. We're fricken' sitting ducks in here."

"You gotta believe us, everyone in here is in terrible danger."

But he wasn't buying Sam either.

"You should be more afraid of me than whoever's out to get you."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked at the blood on the napkins and tossed them on the bench. "I'll survive. Well, if we get out of this alive. Anyone got a plan?"

"Plans are hard to make from a small cell. I bet the bars aren't even iron."

Sam nodded. "All our protection was taken from us."

Kayla looked around the cell; one hard bench and a toilet. But, the toilet did have water. "Since we're stuck in here, I do have a rosary. We could whip up some holy water at the very least."

They looked at her; she wasn't wearing a rosary. She never had. But sure enough, she reached down her shirt and managed to pull one out.

"I said I don't keep a first aid kit down there, I didn't say anything about a rosary."

Dean tilted his head and sat down, the blood loss was making him a little dizzy though he wouldn't admit it. "What are you doing with a rosary in your bra?"

"In case we need to make some holy water!" She answered matter-of-factly and dropped the rosary into the toilet.

Sam murmured the prayer under his breath before leaning back against the wall. "How many you figure are out there?"

He slid over as Kayla sat down. "I don't know."

"They could be possessing anyone, anyone could walk right in here."

"It's kind of wild right?" Dean looked at him. "It's like they're coming right for us, they've never done that before." He smirked at the idea, looking all pleased with himself. "It's like we've got a contact on us. You think it's because we're so awesome? I think it's because we're so awesome."

Kayla looked at him, trying to let him know he was crazy, but his humor made her smile. "I love you."

His smile widened. "'Cause I'm awesome."

She laughed and they looked up as the sheriff walked up and unlocked the cell. They stood up.

He didn't look at them, just kept his eyes on the floor and his voice low. "Come on, time to go."

Sam stepped back towards them.

"Um, I think we're just fine and cozy right here." Dean raised an eyebrow. "But thank you."

Henricksen walked into the cell. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not just going to wait around to die! We're gonna make a run for it."

"It's safer here."

"There's a SWAT facility in Boulder."

"We're not going anywhere." He threatened.

"The hell we aren't."

Henricksen pulled a gun and shot him in the head. The guys tackled him immediately and dunked him headfirst into the toilet. Thank God for holy water.

Leaving the Latin to Sam, Kayla grabbed the gun and stood at the front of the cell. When the other officer and the assistant came running in she held it up to keep them out.

"Just stay back! We won't hurt him."

No one in the room could deny the truth as the black smoke streamed out of Henricksen's mouth and through the ventilation. Who were the liars now?

The girl, Nancy, stared in horror. "Is he…"

Henricksen coughed and rolled onto his side.

"Henricksen, hey, is that you in there?"

He sat up, stunned and sat on the bench. His expression was completely lost. "I uh…I shot the sheriff."

Dean couldn't resist. "But you didn't shoot the deputy." His smile faded when he got the looks.

"One minute I was fine and then…"

"Let me guess, some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?"

"Kind of where your foot is going now huh?" She handed him his gun back.

"Kayla." Sam looked at him, staying calm. "You were possessed, that's what it feels like. Now you know."

Dean nodded. "I owe you the biggest I-told-you-so ever."

Henricksen ordered their chains removed. He finally believed them. "So how do we survive?"


	4. Chapter 4

With a warning glare, Kayla surrendered the task of giving Dean's gunshot an official clean up to Nancy. She and Sam went to work as quickly as possible making devil's traps and spreading salt at every door and window in the place. They still weren't clear on the plan, but the precautions had to be met.

"Where's my car?"

Kayla's ears perked when she heard him ask. She finished the last row of salt.

"In the impound lot out back, you're not…"

"I gotta get something out of the trunk."

"Dean?" Kayla set the bag of salt against the wall. "You can't go out there, there could be a whole mob of them just waiting for you."

"Nah, they would have hit already. I'll be right back."

"At least take Sam..."

"Babe, I'll be right back." He smirked and was out the door before she could argue with him.

She immediately went to the window but realized there was no view of the lot. "Are there security cameras on the impound lot?"

The deputy smiled briefly and nodded. "In the office, come on."

Dean made it back without a scratch of course, but only by a matter of minutes. The demons had arrived. "Are all the entrances covered?"

"Everything's been checked, and checked again." She assured him.

"And…"

"And once more for good measure, of course."

They gathered in the main office as the smoke surrounded the building, beating at the windows and doors. It was intimidating to say the least, there must have been dozens of them out there. Just waiting for the kill.

After a few minutes the pounding stopped and the smoke disappeared. They were changing tactics.

"Alright everybody put these on, it'll keep you from being possessed." Dean passed out the protection ankh necklaces.

Henricksen wasn't arguing anymore; he put the damn thing on. "What about you guys?"

They showed him the tattoos.

"Smart."

When everyone went to check the entrances again, Nancy was the first to notice the mob. What used to be the locals were now possessed by demons.

"Is that where all that black smoke went?"

"Apparently so." Sam grimaced. This really was going to be a long night.

Kayla found Dean in the sheriff's office with Henricksen, loading up the guns with salt rounds.

He nodded to her. "Join the party, I was just telling him about the demons. You know, ghosts are real too. And vampires, werewolves, evil clowns that eat people…"

"Mmm, you should have stopped at werewolves."

He shrugged.

"Ok then." Henricksen started slipping the extra rounds into a gun belt. "So this is what you guys do, no shit." He shook his head. "My job is boring, and frustrating. You work three years for one break and then maybe you can save a few people. Maybe. That's the payoff. I've been busting my ass for fifteen years to get a handful of guys and all this time there was something off in the corner that was so big. So yeah, sign me up for that big frosty mug of wasting my damn life."

"You didn't know."

"Well now I do." He motioned to the window. "What's out there? Can you guys win?"

Dean hesitated; he looked at Kayla, turning the question on her.

"We're sure as hell trying. Just because you might die in the process doesn't mean you shouldn't do it."

"Damn right, going down swinging."

He nodded. "You know I um, I never meant what I said about your parents. I was just trying to push your buttons. I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Suddenly she was focused on checking the rounds. The sound of breaking glass alerted everyone to a holding room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby stood in the devil's trap, a cut on her face from breaking through the window and looking less than thrilled.

"How do we kill her?" The deputy held his gun steady.

"We don't. She's here to help." Sam lowered the gun and approached her.

Kayla saw Dean's jaw tighten, she knew he still didn't trust her. From the looks of it he despised her and was trying not to take her out. She wasn't sure she trusted her either but for the time being there wasn't a reason not to.

She looked to Sam. "You gonna let me out?" He scratched the design with his knife and she rubbed her head tenderly. " And they say chivalry's dead. Anyone got a breath mint? Some guts got in my mouth while I was killing my way in here."

"Ugh." Kayla covered her mouth. "I think I'm gonna throw up, thank you."

"Think of how I feel."

Dean followed her into the next room. "So how many are out there?"

"Thirty at least, for now."

"Thirty, good. Thirty hit men gunning for us. Who sent them?"

She looked at him, a little surprised then looked at Sam. "You didn't tell them? Huh."

"Tell us what?"

"There's a big new up and comer, a real pied piper. Her name's Lilith, and she really really wants Sam's intestines on a stick. Sees him as competition."

"You knew about this?" Sam didn't answer him. "Well geez Sam is there anything else I should know?"

"Have your domestic dispute later huh? We'll need the colt." She looked between them. "Where's the colt."

Kayla let out the news. "It was stolen."

"I'm sorry, I must have blood in my ear."

"This stupid thief took it, we've been trying to track her…"

"Great. This is just peachy."

"Ruby…"

"Shut up Sam." She snapped and Dean chuckled. "Since there's no other options, there's one other way I know to get you out of here alive. A spell. It'll kill every demon in a one mile radius. _Myself_ included." She spit. "So you let the colt out of your sight and now I have to die so next time, be a little more careful. Idiots."

Dean was more than ready for demons, including Ruby, to bite the dust. "What do we need to do?"

"This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue."

"I got virtue."

She laughed. "Nice try, you're not a virgin."

"No one's a virgin." He followed her gaze to Nancy. "No, no way."

"What? It's a choice."

"Wait so you've never…not even once?"

Kayla put a hand on his shoulder. "Down boy."

"So, the spell." Nancy piped in bravely. "What can I do?"

Ruby approached her. "You can hold still while I cut your heart out."

"Wait, what?" Every day he got a new reason not to like her.

"We're not doing that." Henricksen backed him up.

"It's the only option."

"No, think of a Plan b."

"This _is_ Plan B! Plan A was to use the colt but you fucked that up didn't you!"

"That wasn't our fault, you're not going to just kill an innocent person!"

"Sam." She looked at him. "You know I'm right."

"Sam tell her." Dean looked at him too, looking for the right answer.

"It's my decision." Nancy stated. "If it will save all those people, I want to do it."

"Stop!" Dean yelled. "Nobody kill any virgins! Conference, now." He walked down the hall, Sam and Kayla following. "Please tell me you're not considering this. You're talking about holding a girl down and cutting her heart out."

"We're also talking about thirty people out there who are all gonna die, along with everyone in here."

"That doesn't mean we stop acting like humans!"

"Then what do you think we should do Dean?"

He stopped. "I have a plan. And it may not work, but it's a plan. We open the doors and let the things in, and we fight. We'll do the exorcism over the intercom, knock them all out at once."

Sam didn't look like he agreed.

"It sure as hell beats killing a virgin."

"Fine."

He looked at Kayla. "You're awful quiet about this." She shrugged. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…I don't know. This seems worse, those demons aren't here to play around. They're going to be coming on hard, how many of them are we gonna have to kill before we can get the doors shut?"

"As few as possible."

"And that could be what? A couple, five, ten? As opposed to the one?"

"Are you gong to hold her down while Ruby cuts her heart out?"

She sighed quietly and exchanged a look with Sam. They didn't agree, but in the end it would be Dean's plan. He had the final say.


	6. Chapter 6

To say the least Ruby didn't approve. Apparently it was her way or the highway and they chose wrong, she wasn't going to stick around and help either way. Kayla watched Sam scratch the devil's trap again to let her out, wondering how big of a mistake they were making. Sam re-sprayed the trap but left the salt off the window and turned to her.

"Ready?"

He squeezed her arm. "We're gonna pull through this. What's thirty demons?"

"Could you not say thirty?"

After Sam recorded the incantation, they stationed themselves all over the building. Dean of course insisted Kayla not take a door, and instead stay in the main office where they would be coming at her fewer at a time. She stood on the desk with her gun and listened anxiously as each person called out that they were ready. It was now or never.

She heard the doors open one by one. Everything was eerily quiet as the demons most likely were deciding what to do. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and the adrenaline started pumping. Muffled yells and shots echoed through the halls. When the demons started to make their way in she shot without hesitation; what else was she supposed to do?

Everyone made their way back to the main office, they had to distract them long enough for Nancy and the deputy to shut them in. By distract of course that meant getting their asses handed to them on silver platters. She was fairly certain she took a blow that cracked a rib before Sam started slinging holy water around to back them off.

The demon frenzy calmed. They were surrounded by a sea of black, emotionless eyes, praying that everything fell into place. One demon stepped forward and worked her magic, throwing the three of them against the wall.

"Henricksen now!"

The recording started playing on the intercom and they were instantly released. Suddenly the demons could care less about them standing there in the station. They desperately slammed the exits, trying to find an escape where there was none. It was too late. In a violent cloud of black smoke and fire, the demons were sent back to hell. Good riddance.

Henricksen stepped out and looked at them with a chuckle; he couldn't believe it actually worked. The power clicked and came back on while the locals started to come to.

"Guess I better call in. Hell of a story I won't be telling."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes."

"Good luck with that." Dean nodded. "Not to pressure you or anything, but what about us?"

"I'm going to kill you, again. The fugitives were on that chopper before it caught fire. No survivors."

They shook hands with him before they left. He wasn't such a dick after all. Just a guy doing his job.

As per custom, they drove a couple hours before stopping to get some rest. They hadn't even gotten settled when Ruby showed up at the door. Demon stalker.

"Turn on the news."

Dean clicked on the TV to see the breaking footage. The sheriffs office had been demolished in what the authorities believed was a gas line explosion. Everyone inside had been killed and identified. Thus ends the life of Agent Henricksen.

"It must have happened right after we left."

"My money is on Lilith." Ruby stated in disgust. She tossed them each a small bag. "These will protect you, for now. Throw her off your trail."

Sam looked at the bag. "Thanks."

"_Don't_ thank me. Lilith killed everyone, she slaughtered your precious little virgin plus a half a dozen other people. Looks like your plan was the one with the body count. Next time, we go with my plan." She walked out.

They looked at each other but no one said anything. They didn't have to, they were all thinking the same thing. All those people killed, all those people they let down. Maybe Sam was right, maybe they couldn't save anyone anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why don't we have any salt? We always have salt!"

Dean smiled slightly, his expression completely calm. How the hell was he so calm? "Come on, you love dogs."

"That's not a dog." She jerked the curtains shut so she didn't have to look at the awful black creature.

"I don't think that's gonna help."

"Well you're not exactly coming up with any ideas!" Her voice was panicked, on the edge of tears.

"Sweetheart." He stepped in front of her and touched her face gently but she could feel the finality in the gesture. _"You gotta let me go."_

Kayla suddenly jerked out of her sleep and sat up. Recovering from the dream, or more like a nightmare, she took a deep breath. "Jesus Christ." She muttered as she swung her legs over the bed. The truth of it brought her to reality and her eyes filled with tears; they were running around in circles trying to stop something that wasn't going to be stopped. Dean was next to her, peacefully sleeping like there wasn't a care in the world. She quietly slid out of bed and grabbed her jacket before going to the back porch.

From his bed Sam sighed quietly, he was wide awake and had seen the dream playing like a videotape in his mind. Sometimes this thing was more of a curse; sometimes people really don't want to know what's going on in other's minds. He tossed the covers off and opened the back door.

She quickly tried to wipe the tears away and look as if it was completely normal to be sitting outside a hotel room at three in the morning.

"Hey." He sat next to her on the cold concrete.

"I don't want to hear it, ok? Dean said no more pills, this is what you get."

"You act like I don't understand what you're going through. We were just, thrown off about the pills. I thought you shared the 'we can do this' attitude."

"I did, until I realized there's nothing we can do."

Sam shook his head, he was more in agreement with her than he'd admit. "I just don't get it. We got the other two out of their contracts. It _can_ be done."

"But Dean's not Joe Schmo. They want him."

"I know."

"Hell wants him bad, and the demons want you. This stupid gap is getting smaller every day, I feel like they're closing in."

"We're still doing everything we can. You know you can talk to me about this." She nodded in response. "But you don't, you're trying to deal with it alone. Why?"

The door behind them opened again and they turned around. Dean stood in the frame.

"Hey, don't do this. Not the talking thing, the making me wake up and you're both gone thing. It creeps me out." He rubbed his eyes. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, you should be sleeping." She stood up and urged him back into the room. "How's your shoulder?"

"Feels like I've been shot. Your ribs?"

"Fine, I'm fine." She lied. "It feels a lot better."

Sam came in behind them and shut the door. Another botched job, another day they didn't figure out Dean's deal.


End file.
